


59: “I locked the keys in the car.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [59]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Couple, Locking Keys In Car, M/M, Married Fluff, Superior Ships Rises, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	59: “I locked the keys in the car.”

**59: “I locked the keys in the car.”**

* * *

"Soonie?" Jihoon sounded tired and confused once he answered the phone.

"Hey baby. The love of my life, the reason I wake every morning up and smile."

"What did you do?"

"Me? Me? Wanting something? What do you take me for?"

"Kwon Soonyoung."

"I locked the keys in the car."

"Again?"

"Okay in my defense. I thought the keys were in my hand."

"Your an idiot Soonyoung. I'll be there in ten."

"I love you too Hoonie."

"Yeah. Yeah."


End file.
